When the Truth Comes Out
by M14Mouse
Summary: Having a secret identity is easy. Having a secret identity and having it revealed….well…not so much as the Mystic Force Rangers found out. Chapter 3: The parents get together and have one of those talks.
1. Chapter 1

When the Truth Comes Out

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Having a secret identity is easy. Having a secret identity and having it revealed….well…not so much as the Mystic Force Rangers found out.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Mrs. Thorn found out from the children.

They found out from the television.

She wasn't quite sure why television was on since they were supposed to be doing their homework.

She remembered Justin running through the house and screaming that cousin Chip was on tv. She had to yell at him to quiet down. At first, she thought nothing of it. Toby had the habit of using his employees in his commercials for his music store.

It never bothered her as long as it was decent and she got to see it before it came out. She had no problem with it.

"Auntie?" Rosa said softly.

She turned her niece who stood next to her chair.

"Yes?" She said as she turned around.

"Cousin Chip is on tv," She said.

"Is one of Toby's commercials?"

Rosa shook her head no. She frowned for a moment.

"No…There is a bad monster came and Cousin Chip and the others beat them up!"

She blinked then rolled her wheelchair toward the living room. The television was on. She could hear the typical battle noises that she had heard on the tv for the past year. Once she was there, she just stopped.

Her son was on television with his friends surrounded by a group of people. If you asked her years later what she saw, she would tell you that she didn't remember a thing. The moment that stuck into her mind was watching her child morph into a power ranger.

Her son was a power ranger.

Her thoughts scrambled to this past year. There were signs. There was bruises and sudden tiredness. There were missed family events and late night errands. There were training sessions and missing Aspirin.

There were a lot of things that her son needed to explain.

So does Mr. Daggeron.

"Justin! Rosa! We are going for a ride," She shouted.

-MFMFMFMF-

Mr. Rocca found out from his wife, who found out from Cassandra.

And he almost didn't believe them.

It took his wife several minutes to tell him to turn on the damn television. He sat there and just…watched.

His mind couldn't really progress that his girls were power rangers.

Honestly, have they met his girls? Maddie was studious, quiet, and enjoyed her time around the camera. Vida…he could see as a power ranger. She was stubborn, willful, and determined.

How on god's green Earth did his children become power rangers? They didn't even know how to fight. Isn't that supposed to be important?

He frowned.

It was probably Chip's or Xander's fault because those two always got into some sort of trouble or that new kid…Nic…Nick?

He knew those boys were bad news.

But that doesn't change the fact that his girls are power rangers.

His thoughts turned to the last year for anything strange.

No…No…he could think of nothing.

His daughters were the same. Same interests…same everything. Maybe, a little tired here and there but they are teenagers. Of course, they were tired. Maddie seemed to be coming out her shell a bit more but it could her growing up or that Nick boy. Vida has seemed to be opening up more but that could because she is dating Chip.

He needed to invite that boy to dinner to check him.

Most of the time, he had to check Vida's boyfriends.

Now she and Chip are going steady. He didn't have to quite worry about that. Now, it is Maddie's turn.

But he will worry about that later.

First, he had to get his thoughts around his girls being power rangers.

God, Power Rangers….

What is the world coming too?

-MFMFMFMF-

Mr. Bly heard the news three days later.

It wasn't from his son or his friends. It didn't come from the television or the newspapers.

No, it came from an old lady at the airport.

He knew that the whole world had gone crazy in that moment.

The only he could do was laugh.

End of Impressions

Next Chapter: First Thoughts

A/N: I had this idea for awhile now. Finally got around to tackling the bunny. Read and review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

When The Truth Comes Out: First Thoughts

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Your reactions aren't always the best in the moment.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

They have won.

Chip felt like throwing his arms and shout to the world that they have won. But he was tired and sore but so damn happy. This occasion called for cake and ice cream.

There were the possible a bed and some Tylenol in the near future.

He liked that idea a lot. Possible with cake and ice cream. Right now, it was celebrating time with his friends and everyone else in town. There was pats on the back, high-fives, and hugs all around.

"COUSIN CHIP!"

He turned around to see Justin and Rosa running toward him. Justin nearly knocked over a guy just to get to him. Where did they come from?

"Hey…umph…" He said until Rosa hugged him.

"You are really a power ranger?" Rosa asked as he picked her up. She smiled at him then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can I ride your zord? Can I? Can I?" Justin said as he tucked at his leg.

"What does your morpher look like?"

"Can you morph?"

"Can I morph?"

"What is color are you?"

"Can I play with morpher? PLEASSEEE?!"

"Do you have any cool weapons? Can I try them out?"

"No, you can't try them out, Justin. Auntie won't let you."

"Uh huh…! Cousin Chip is here and it will be fine!" Justin shouted up at Rosa.

"You aren't supposed to touch anything without permission!"

"UH HUH."

"NA…Huh!"

"Guys… "

"Charlie." Mom's voice said behind him. He winced slightly and turned around. His mom didn't call him that unless he was in trouble.

"Hey, mom."

Mom didn't answer him at first. She looked to Justin and Rosa.

"You two go and talk to Maddie and Vida. I think that they are going to show everyone their morphers," Mom said.

Their eyes lightened up like it was Halloween again and they were getting candy. He set Rosa down and Justin and she took off into the crowd. Mom looked back at him.

"You are a power ranger," Mom said.

"Yes?" He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"For how long?"

"For about a year."

Mom frowned for a moment. He could almost read her mind…She was trying to remember when it started.

"That explains the bruises, cuts and the nightmares," She said.

Mom would remember that.

"Yes but I don't regret it. I mean the bruises kind of sucked but I don't regret it."

Mom smiled a little.

"You always wanted to be Harry Potter."

"I am better than Harry. You aren't mad…are you? You are way too calm about this"

She chuckled.

"No, Chip…I am not. I had time to think about it on the drive here. Worried that my son nearly gotten eaten by a monster and the world nearly ended again. Are you alright? I was listening to the radio about the attack and…"

"I'm fine. I have super powers, remember?" He said with a grin.

Mom smiled for a moment and opened her arms. He leaned over and hugged her.

"Now…where is Mr. Daggeron?" She said softly.

"Uhh…probably with Leanbow and Undonna. Why?"

"We are going to have a little chat about your training."

He winced slightly. This isn't going to end well at all.

-MFMFMF-

Mr. Bly brought up the fact that his son was a power ranger about three weeks later. It was over dinner and Xander was talking about his promotion.

"Power Ranger, huh?" He said.

Xander nearly dropped his fork in the mashed potatoes.

"Yes. Dad…if there was something wrong…I would have…"

"You did well," He said as he quickly cut off his son.

Xander blinked in confusion.

"I did?"

"You did."

Xander's face broke out into a grin.

"Thanks, dad."

"Now…what is exactly is that creature…Phineas?"

"A long story."

He set down his knife and fork

"I would like to hear it."

-MFMFMFMF-

Mr. Rocca didn't talk to his daughters until dinner.

It was mostly because he didn't want to touch the mess that was downtown at the moment.

Of course, they called and told them that they wouldn't be home until later. He was getting slightly frustrated at that point.

What in the world can former power rangers be doing?

They can't be saving the city. It doesn't need to be saving anymore.

Because none of that mattered when his daughters walked through the door.

No, the first thing he did was hug them.

It was because his daughters were alive.

The rest…?

He could figure it out later.

Last Chapter: Follow By The Last

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome. I have already written the last chapter but I would love any new ideas for when the parents about talk about their children's "new status." So, read and review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Truth Comes; Follow By The Last

By: m14Mouse

Summary: The parents get together and have one of those talks.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Our kids are power rangers. I still can't believe it," Johnston Bly said

"It isn't that hard to believe," Cassandra Thorn said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe, not for your son but Maddie and Vida?" Thomas Rocca said with a sigh.

"Point taken," She said.

"Where is Julie? I thought that she would be joining us," Johnston said.

"She has to deal with some creature that Vida brought home. Momboo or something like that?"

"Matoombo," She said.

She learned that simply on how many times her nephews want to touch or ride the poor creature. She promised him hot chocolate next time he came over. She had a feeling that there will be no next time.

"Close enough. I never knew that we had so many creatures living in our woods," Thomas said.

"I nearly had a heart attack when I first saw one driving into town. You two could have warned me," Johnston said with a sigh.

"And we did with a couple of phone messages," She said.

"And emails."

Johnston flushed at their words. As she questioned Johnston's parenting style, she knew the man loves Xander.

"So, let get down to business on why we are here. What are we going to do about our children," Thomas said.

"Pray that they don't become power rangers again," She said.

She doesn't think that any of them could go through it again. She knew she couldn't. She may have not have known but she saw the effects.

"Agreed but what about the reporters and phone calls? I know that Maddie and Vee have been getting emails as well. Some are fine but some are down right creepy. I have serious thoughts about borrowing Carl's gun and changing my number and email accounts," Thomas said.

She frowned. He wasn't borrowing her brother's gun. Julie would kill her or scream into her ear.

"It will blow over. Next year, there will be another power ranger team to show up. The media will jump on to that," Johnston said with a wave.

"True but we have to deal with it now."

"Our children were…are power rangers. Xander is a big boy. He can handle himself."

He had a point but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"Chip is loving it but the moment a reporter tried to crossover the line. He told them a big fat no. I was kind of impressed. He was almost imposing. I believe that knight training of his is really having effect," She said.

"If wizard wasn't enough…now there are knights. I don't want this to get back to my daughters but that Leanbow scared the crap out of me," Thomas said.

"Leanbow is a nice gentleman and so is Daggeron after we had our little chat about Chip and his training," She said with a frown.

"Yes because you aren't scary either," Johnston said with a mumble. She gave him a look.

"That was only one time…"

"Even the kids still remember it."

She sighed. She was never going to live that down.

"He has changed and I kind of missed it."

"All of them have," She said as she patted Johnston's arm.

"Maddie has really come out of her shell. It is remarkable. I wished that I was paying attention more to both of my girls. Vida seemed to have settled down. You know how much of wild child that she could be. She had me and Julie worried so much. I thought that it was because of Chip. Maybe it was or both but I see her more relaxed." Thomas said in wonder.

She had to think to herself.

"Chip is Chip. I don't think becoming a power ranger changed him. I think that…it refined who he is."

"And you missed it," Thomas said.

"I did. We all did."

"Does that make us bad parents?"

"No."

"Then what does it make us, Cassandra?"

She thought a moment.

"Human."

End

A/N: This ends my little tale. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and have a Merry Christmas! Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
